


Dancing

by MrsThreepwood



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, John's a bit not good, M/M, Mary is a saint, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sherlock is Sherlock, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsThreepwood/pseuds/MrsThreepwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's trying to teach John how to dance. The first lesson develops into something far more intimate though.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>Basically Sherlock and John getting it on with some feelings involved. Songfic for "Run" by Snow Patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

_I'll sing it one last time for you_   
_Then we really have to go_   
_You've been the only thing that's right_   
_In all I've done_

“John, listen. You might not hear me saying that again to your in all your life but – you're thinking too much.”  
“Of course I'm thinking, Sherlock! I don't know what to do with my bloody feet and you're acting like it's the easiest thing to do.”  
“Because it is!”, Sherlock said and swirled around, pacing through the room.

Two hours. They've been practising for two hours and it seemed like John had made no progress at all. As a soldier his effective movements and tight posture had definitely been an advantage but when it came to dancing, the doctor was a lost cause.

“Look, Sherlock, the dance doesn't have to be perfect. I'll just sway a bit from side to side with Mary, people will go crazy for how beautiful she is anyway.”  
“No, John. You made me your best man and I'm supposed to help you turning your wedding into the happiest day you'll ever have. I might be not the best one on the sentimental side but at least I can teach you how to dance.”  
“You're wrong.”  
“Oh come on, John. You're not THAT bad. We'll just keep on practising and...”  
“That's not what I meant, Sherlock. You are good when it comes to sentiment. You just chose to ignore it for a long part of your life. Others might buy the 'Oh, I'm acting'-stuff. But they didn't get a phone call from you when you stood on that very rooftop, did they?”

John stepped closer to his friend, a mischievous grin on his face.

“John, I've told you I'm sorry, no need to bring it up again.”  
“Yes, I need to. Because all the hints I gave you, you chose to ignore as well. I might not be able to tell the difference between 143 types of tobacco ash, but I can tell if someone is madly in love with me. And you – you were. From the first day. Why didn't you make a move, Sherlock?”

As he spoke, John had closed the gap between the two of them almost completely. There was no need in denying anything any more and Sherlock cast his gaze to the soft rug on the floor.

“Because you were the only purely good thing in my life and I didn't want to scare you off.”

_And I can barely look at you_   
_But every single time I do_   
_I know we'll make it anywhere_   
_Away from here_

 

A last step and John took Sherlock's hands into his own, pressing a soft kiss onto them.

“You couldn't have. Even if you tried. Well you did try, remember?”, John tried to joke, failing miserably. “I'd prefer you looking at me, as attractive as the carpet might be, I'm sure I could do better.”

Sherlock gathered all his strength to raise his eyes, which were glistening with unshed tears.  
“God, Sherlock, I'm sorry. I just... I can't back out of this wedding now. But you need to listen to me. No matter what, I'll always be there for you. I might need to skip a few cases, but you... you will always be as important for me as Mary is.”

A small flicker of hope forced Sherlock's lips into a smile.

“Is this your way of saying you love me?”

“I guess it is.”, John whispered before he raised onto his toes and did what had been on his mind for years: Kissing Sherlock.

_Light up, light up_   
_As if you have a choice_   
_Even if you cannot hear my voice_   
_I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder louder_   
_And we'll run for our lives_   
_I can hardly speak I understand_   
_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

Sherlock couldn't tell how it had happened so fast, but in what felt like the flicker of an eye, John was all over him, undressing him and panting into his ear.

“I've been waiting for this way too long, Sherlock. Don't expect me to go slow.”  
“Going slow is boring”, Sherlock replied and pulled John into the direction of his bedroom.

The detective pushed John onto the bed and almost tore his own remaining clothes from his body. John mimicked his actions and soon both men were naked, clothes scattered around the room.

“You sure you want this, John? You're going to...”  
“Shut up and suck me off.”

Sherlock obeyed to this command immediately – he always did – and threw himself next to John. Without any further foreplay, he licked over the length of John's cock, resulting in a long moan from said man. A few more swirls of the tongue and Sherlock took all of John into his mouth and his throat.

“Fuck, Sherl...”

It wasn't the slow love making John had always imagined their first time to be. But then he had never imaged Sherlock throwing himself off a roof and raising from the dead two years later.

Sherlock doubled his efforts and felt a strong hand grabbing hair. He took his own cock into his hand and started to fuck his fist, matching the rhythm of his head bobbing up and down.

Just when John tried to warn Sherlock of being close, he felt a warm wetness on his upper thigh. As he looked down, the sight of the last spurts of Sherlock's cum spurting onto the sheet and his leg were enough to push him over the edge as well. Greedily Sherlock swallowed every drop and even licked him clean, until there was nothing more left.

John expected an awkward silence to arise but instead Sherlock pushed himself up and wrapped his long limbs around the smaller man.

“G'night John”, he slurred before both men drifted off into sleep.

 

_To think I might not see those eyes_   
_Makes it so hard not to cry_   
_And as we say our long goodbye_   
_I nearly do_

The next morning, John woke up with a deep feeling of guilt in his stomach. Next to him, Sherlock was still sleeping like a stone and so the doctor tried to get up and dressed as quietly as possible. Just when he tied his shoes, a low baritone voice shattered his hopes of getting out of the flat unnoticed.

“Don't go, John.”  
“I need to. I've got a fiancé who's waiting for me.”  
“Will you come back?”

John hesitated for a moment too long and Sherlock pulled the soft pillow over his head. Though they were muffled, John could still hear the little sobs escaping his friend.

“Of course I will. I still don't know how to dance. We need to... practice... a bit more. Besides that, I promised to be there for you.”

There was no reply from under the pillow and after a last pat onto Sherlock's shoulder, John made his way out of the 221B.

 

_Have heart, my dear_   
_We're bound to be afraid_   
_Even if it's just for a few days_   
_Making up for all this mess_

_Light up, light up_   
_As if you have a choice_   
_Even if you cannot hear my voice_   
_I'll be right beside you dear_

 

They've practised dancing 13 times before the wedding. Two times they had actually danced and John had learned quickly once the tension between him and Sherlock was gone.

Playing the waltz he had composed for the bridal couple, Sherlock longed to be in Mary's place, dancing with John with a crowd watching them. He was a show off after all and oh how much he'd like to show the world that John Watson loved him.

After the dance, Sherlock made his vow, promising to be there for the two of them, no matter what would happen. Just when he wanted to make his excuses to leave the wedding early, a small but strong hand grabbed his wrists.

“Sherlock Holmes. Don't you even think of leaving now.”  
“Mary, please. There's a case and...”  
“Oh, shut up, Sherlock. I know why you want to go. I'm a woman and I happen to be quite clever as well – I know exactly when my fiancé or rather now my husband is shagging someone else.”  
She placed a soft kiss on Sherlock's cheek, who was just as dumbstruck as in the moment of John asking him to be the best man.

“And how could I be mad at you for falling for each other? Just to get it straight – I am and will always be the princess of the three of us. Yes, Mister Dramaqueen Holmes, even you have to accept that. But I'm not the one to stop you from loving each other, you gits. And now let's dance!”

John and Sherlock stared at her open mouthed and after a few seconds, John finally found his voice.

“Mary, we can't all three dance. There are limits.”  
“I am the bride. When I say we dance, we dance!”

And that's what they did.


End file.
